Yui's Dark Secret
by MissLoliLisa
Summary: This is a Yui x Ui pairing. Yui is a Futanarian and her sister is a normal teenage girl, what happens when you get the two alone together? What happens in the Hirasawa Residence when they're all alone for months? Preview: Yui looked down at her lap noticing her pants had a tent in them, she quickly tried to cover it but Ui has already saw and was staring. "U-Ui " Yui was moaning.
1. Fantasies

_Chapter 1: Fantasies_

Normal po.v

It was all quiet outside the Hirasawa Residence, not a single person was outside. Inside the house you could faintly hear the sound of a guitar being played, going up on the third floor in a bedroom was Yui Hirsawa age 18, she wasn't your average 18 years old girl, Yui Hirasawa had a penis which led her to believe she was a Futanarian a girl with a male and female private areas. She was wearing demi blue jeans with a black shirt on that had 'Eat me' in italic letters. She held her lovely guitar in her arms who she named Gita. 'strum, bong, strum!' were the sound of the strings being played by Yui, her hair hung down in it's usual way. She held a piece of cookie in her mouth continuing to play Gita. Yui sat her guitar down when she heard knocks on her room door.

"Come in!" said Yui munching down the cookie, it was none other than her younger sister Ui Hirasawa. "Hey big sis, what are you doing?" said Ui innocently as ever flashing a big smile to her favorite and only sibling. Ui wore her school uniform but her collar button had been undone seemingly purposely. Yui in the past has recently found herself attracted to her younger sister who could blame her? Ui was just a little bit more curvier than she was even in her sacred region area. Ui wasn't aware of her sister's crush at the time until one day she caught Yui sniffing her panties in her room closet and another time when Ui had just gotten out of the shower and saw Yui's brown eyes darting from the crack of the door and footsteps soon after ran down the hall. But all of that was soon going to change today, she hoped.

"Oh umm.." said Yui thinking "just playing Gita!" She beamed a smile at her sister as she stopped playing to look at her, carefully moving her hair out of her face. Ui giggled, closing the door she walked over to Yui's bed and sat down next to her, Yui didn't mind it at all as she smiled and placed her hands on her lap. "What brings you to my room Ui?" asked Yui looking over her sister's figure a bit more, her mind began to wander to fantasies of Ui and Herself being naked in her bedroom.

(Author's Note: I'll let you lot see what she's dreaming about.)

Yui's Fantasy

Yui was sitting on her bed just as they are now, laughing and giggling about their day. "Hey biiig siiis I bet I can give you the best hug you could ever feeeel~!" said Ui as she began undressing, Yui followed suit smiling at her. "Well you'll have to do a great job at it~!" said Yui as she exposed her eight inch dick to her. Ui blushed as she grabbed her dick gently and began stroking it. "Finally~" said Ui continuing to stroke Yui dick. "Come again?~" said Yui a little baffled by it. "I've waited so long for this big sis and I'm finally going to have the chance to have sex with you before anyone else does~!" Ui leaned down and licked both sides of her dick up and down slowly, Yui tossed her head back letting out a satisfied moan "Ngh~Uiii~" she bit her lower lip.

Ui giggled at this then licked the tip before sliding it in her mouth, softly sucking on it. "Mmmm~" moaned Ui, Yui gripped her sheets tightly as she panted sticking her tongue out. Due to Hi being able to adapt at things much quicker than her sister she managed toi slide all eight inches down her throat with ease, Yui let out another satisfied moan, drooling in the process. "Ui, your mouth is so warm~ I want to keep I here forever~" moaned Yui, Hi blushed holding her sister's hand lovingly as she began bobbing her head up and down Yui's dick, she moaned as Ui did so very loudly not caring who would have heard their fun time. "Uiiiii~! Uiiii~!" moaned Yui as she kept her tongue hanging out her mouth as she drooled so much it reached the base of her dick.

Ui stopped sucking her dick and slowly licked up her saliva, following it's trail to her mouth and kissed Yui deeply. Yui returned the kiss as she felt Ui's hands massage her breasts while her tongue danced in her mouth, Yui kept her eyes closed just as she felt her dick enter Ui's pussy. "Please fuck me Yui...fuck me really hard but sis~!" said Ui as her voice became disorted.

Fantasy Ends.

Ui noticed this, blushed incredibly being sure she allowed her sister to see how embarrassed she had become. "B-Big sis.." she said in a low tone. Yui stopped checking her out, laughed nervously "Sorry I didn't mean t-" Yui cut herself off when she noticed she had been drooling the entire time. Ui blushed, laughing at her. "Wow big sis you must have really had a good dream huh,?" She teased her sticking her tongue out playfully. Yui laughed and moved her hands noticing her dick was rock hard and Hi had apparently taken notice of it too. "U-Ui listen it's...it's not what it looks like,!" said Yui reassuringly, Ui being frightened at the scene of what her sister was thinking quickly stood up. "B-Big sis…I..I have to go" said Ui, Yui grabbed her pillow quickly placing it in front of the tent and took a step towards her.

"U-Ui, you're scared I know b-but calm down and i-" she was cut off with Ui saying "I'm sorry I have to go!" she ran out Yui's room, down the front steps, put her shoes on. "Ui!" said Ui running down stairs after her younger sister "Ui wait!" Ui's heart skipped a beat and ran out the front door, she wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she had to get away before something bad happened. "Uiii!" was the sound of Yui's voice going faint as she ran off in the distance.

_**Author: Whatcha guys think? Ui and Yui are not off to a great start like you thought. She knows Yui has a penis but since she's never showered with her sister she doesn't really know what to expect. Will Ui come home? Or will she run away forever, stay tuned!**_


	2. Fantasies Remastered

Chapter 1.5

Update

1.1: 200 words added

1.2: fixed spelling errors

1.3: increased space on paragraphs

1.4: added periods and commas

1.5: relaxed update final fix

Normal p.o.v

It was all quiet outside the Hirasawa Residence, not a single person was outside. Inside the house you could faintly hear the sound of a guitar being played, going up on the third floor in a bedroom was Yui Hirsawa age 18, she wasn't your average 18 years old girl, Yui Hirasawa had a penis which led her to believe she was a Futanarian a girl with a male and female private areas. She was wearing demi blue jeans with a black shirt on that had 'Eat me' in italic letters. She held her lovely guitar in her arms who she named Gita. 'strum, bong, strum!' were the sound of the strings being played by Yui, her hair hung down in it's usual way. She held a piece of cookie in her mouth continuing to play Gita. Yui sat her guitar down when she heard knocks on her room door.

"Come in!" said Yui munching down the cookie, it was none other than her younger sister Ui Hirasawa.

"Hey big sis, what are you doing?" said Ui innocently as ever flashing a big smile to her favorite and only sibling. Ui wore her school uniform but her collar button had been undone seemingly purposely. Yui in the past has recently found herself attracted to her younger sister who could blame her? Ui was just a little bit more curvier than she was even in her sacred region area. Ui wasn't aware of her sister's crush at the time until one day she caught Yui sniffing her panties in her room closet and another time when Ui had just gotten out of the shower and saw Yui's brown eyes darting from the crack of the door and footsteps soon after ran down the hall. But all of that was soon going to change today, she hoped.

"Oh umm.." said Yui thinking "just playing Gita!" She beamed a smile at her sister as she stopped playing to look at her, carefully moving her hair out of her face. Ui giggled, closing the door she walked over to Yui's bed and sat down next to her, Yui didn't mind it at all as she smiled and placed her hands on her lap.

"What brings you to my room Ui?" asked Yui looking over her sister's figure a bit more, her mind began to wander to fantasies of Ui and Herself being naked in her bedroom.

(Author's Note: I'll let you lot see what she's dreaming about.)

Yui's Fantasy

Yui was sitting on her bed just as they are now, laughing and giggling about their day. "Hey biiig siiis I bet I can give you the best hug you could ever feeeel~!" said Ui as she began undressing

, Yui followed suit smiling at her. "Well you'll have to do a great job at it~!" said Yui as she exposed her eight inch dick to her.

Ui blushed as she grabbed her dick gently and began stroking it. "Finally~" said Ui continuing to stroke Yui dick.

"Come again?~" said Yui a little baffled by it.

"I've waited so long for this big sis and I'm finally going to have the chance to have sex with you before anyone else does~!" Ui leaned down and licked both sides of her dick up and down slowly,

Yui tossed her head back letting out a satisfied moan "Ngh~Uiii~" she bit her lower lip.

Ui giggled at this then licked the tip before sliding it in her mouth, softly sucking on it. "Mmmm~" moaned Ui,

Yui gripped her sheets tightly as she panted sticking her tongue out. Due to Hi being able to adapt at things much quicker than her sister she managed toi slide all eight inches down her throat with ease, Yui let out another satisfied moan, drooling in the process

. "Ui, your mouth is so warm~ I want to keep I here forever~" moaned Yui, Hi blushed holding her sister's hand lovingly as she began bobbing her head up and down Yui's dick, she moaned as Ui did so very loudly not caring who would have heard their fun time. "Uiiiii~! Uiiii~!" moaned Yui as she kept her tongue hanging out her mouth as she drooled so much it reached the base of her dick.

Ui stopped sucking her dick and slowly licked up her saliva, following it's trail to her mouth and kissed Yui deeply. Yui returned the kiss as she felt Ui's hands massage her breasts while her tongue danced in her mouth, Yui kept her eyes closed just as she felt her dick enter Ui's pussy. "Please fuck me Yui...fuck me really hard big sis~!" said Ui as her voice became disorted.

Fantasy Ends.

Ui noticed this, blushed incredibly being sure she allowed her sister to see how embarrassed she had become. "B-Big sis.." she said in a low tone.

Yui stopped checking her out, laughed nervously "Sorry I didn't mean t-" Yui cut herself off when she noticed she had been drooling the entire time.

Ui blushed, laughing at her. "Wow big sis you must have really had a good dream huh,?" She teased her sticking her tongue out playfully. Yui laughed and moved her hands noticing her dick was rock hard and Ui had apparently taken notice of it too.

"U-Ui listen it's...it's not what it looks like,!" said Yui reassuringly,

Ui being frightened at the scene of what her sister was thinking quickly stood up. "B-Big sis…I..I have to go" said Ui, Yui grabbed her pillow quickly placing it in front of the tent and took a step towards her.

"U-Ui, you're scared I know b-but calm down and i-" she was cut off

with Ui saying "I'm sorry I have to go!" she ran out Yui's room, down the front steps, put her shoes on.

"Ui!" said Yui running down stairs after her younger sister "Ui wait!"

Ui's heart skipped a beat and ran out the front door, she wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she had to get away before something bad happened.

"Uiii!" was the sound of Yui's voice going faint as she ran off in the distance.

Author: Whatcha guys think? Ui and Yui are not off to a great start like you thought. She knows Yui has a penis but since she's never showered with her sister she doesn't really know what to expect. Will Ui come home? Or will she run away forever, stay tuned!


	3. Spending a night with Azusa

Here we go with the second chapter continuing this lovable fanfiction, I know its been a while girls and guys but I really needed to plan three chapters hehe. Enjoy this second chapterrrr.

Chapter 2: Spending a night with Azusa

Ui's Point Of View

I ran..and ran..and ran as far as I could away from my home, I wasn't sure where I was going but I had to escape. "Big sis.." I said lowly as I ran across the bridge at full speed not slowing down "she..she has a.." I shook the thought from my head as I approached Azusa's house I wasn't sure what I was doing her ebut clearly I came here for some reason. I panted catching my breath knocking four times on the door as hard as I can 'bang,bang,bang!'. Azusa came out pretty startled by the knocking.

"Ui its you." Said Azusa in a cheery mood "What brings you over to my house?" she stepped aside and I followed her in the building slightly panting as my legs felt like jelly but I still stood tall.

"Azusa, is it okay if I spend the night here?" I groaned on the inside not knowing why I asked to spend the night but I just needed to get as far away from Yui as I can.

Azusa looked at me from head to toe carefully before flashing a warm smile and nods. "Of course you can Ui, its not every day you come over asking to spend the night." said Azusa walking to the living room allowing me to let myself in. I walked in being sure I closed her screen door and then her door and locked them both. I started relaxing feeling a bit more at ease, my heart were honestly beating so fast I didn't notice how drained I was. The next few moments I walked with Azusa to the living room.

Azusa looked back at me smiling brightly and warmly "What can I get you roomie?" asked Azusa as she slumped down on her couch holding a gold cover book in her hands. "We can call Jun over and make it a sleep over too."

I laughed lightly slowly approaching the couch and sat down on it. "No thanks I think two of us are good enough." I replied a bit hesitantly hoping she didn't notice cautiousness in my voice. "What are you reading?" I pointed to the gold book in her hands.

Azusa looked at the book flipping the cover around to me grinning her usual Azusa like grin. "It's a pretty old book but it's a short fanfiction called Tray's New Life 2: The Killing Hour Continues. I've read it at least nine times now."

"Tray's New Life 2: The…killing hour continues…not a bad name if I must say so myself."

Azusa continued smiling sitting the book on her lap. "Yeah, the main character is Trayvon Nimakaze, girl if he was real I won't lie I would definitely love to cuddle with him and maybe even kiss him!"

I laughed in response to what she had said shaking my head, raising my left hand a little. "Who knows you had a fiction crush."

"Yeah but please don't tell Jun or Yui sempai or anyone!" she said the last part a little louder. "If they heard about this then I would rather die a hundred times over."

"Ohhh" I continued laughing a little feeling more easy

"Yeah do you have any fictional crushes? Its only fair you tell me who they are you know." Said Azusa moving closer to me on the couch "I won't laugh promise."

I thought on it for a bit then pointed over to her television seeing Inuyashia was on. "That guy's my crush."

She laughed at me, she laughed as if it was the funniest thing she heard.

I was a bit embarrassed but shrugged it off and smiled. "What?"

"Oh its nothing Ui, its just he's half demon so..yeaahhh" she laughed again.

As we chatted and time went by it was eight at night. Azusa had already taken her shower, and was currently in her room changing into her pajamas. I walked by just as I heard her singing a song in her room. I stopped by her door and pressed my ear to the door lightly.

"put my demons to rest but they be stalking me. Lord knows I tried my best I give it all of me… been alone my whole life but you had me forget, but you made me remember my heart cold as December. Learning to love myself, I be alone every weekend."

I moved away from her door giggling walking to the bathroom singing the rest of the song to myself. "They say she's out of breath, because she been running from demons." I recognized the song as Poison but I forgot who it was by. I went in the bathroom finally stripping down to bare nakedness admiring my slim figure in the mirror along with my c-cup boobs giggling some. "Now to shower.." I went in the steamy shower and started washing up thirty minutes passed and it was 8:30pm. I was walking back to the guest room Azusa let me sleep in, along with my drying towel she lent me as well.

After that I blacked out, when I came to it was 10 at night, I must have been sleeping in a guest room because I didn't see Azusa nearby at all. I left the room and went to the bathroom deciding to take a steamy hot shower but as I passed by Azusa's room door I heard these strange sounds coming from her room and they sort of sounded like moans. "Oh my.." I said lowly taking notice of her walls being grey with white baseboards and brown hardwood floors. Her room door were a darker brown.

"Ah~ Ahh~ Yui sempai~ yes right there~"

I widened my eyes some sort of freaking out that Yui's named was mentioned, how much did Azusa really know about Yui's second sex…or maybe first? I continued litening silently as I noticed her room door had been cracked open, I peaked inside. It was dark so I couldn't see much but thanks to the moonlight I was able to see Azusa's bed and teddy bear 'Azusa..Azusa..where is she?' I thought to myself.

"Ahhh~~!" replied Azusa as she moaned louder, slapping sounds could be heard, I nosely opened the door stealthily to see Azusa holding two items in her hand, one was making a weird noise- close to a vibrating chair or vibrator as I called it.

"Is she..masturbating..?" I kept staring as she had her legs opened widely thrusting the vibrator within her in a rapid motion

"Ahhh~Ahh~! Fuck, Yui sempai ahh~! I-I'm so cl-" She didn't get the chance to finish as she moaned out as loud as she can and climaxed on her sheets. I saw it spray out on her bed and quickly ducked out her room just as she fell back on the bed.

I quickly made my way to the room again and closed my door and went to bed being sure I wouldn't mention this to her in the morning.


	4. Yui and Ritsu's secret band practice!

Heyoo I'm back! What you didn't think Azusa's masturbation session was good enough huh? Well then! Allow me to spice it uup! Also this chapter takes place during the same night Ui heard Azusa masturbating.

Chapter 3: Yui and Ritsu's secret band practice!

Yui's Point of View

I woke up in my room early morning... or what I thought was the morning was really 8 in the evening.

"Mm…" I groaned getting out of bed feeling incredibly drained. I looked at my walls and then to the window where the moonlight crept inside. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got up glancing over at Gita, of course I knew Gita was a boy and having him waiting for me until I wake up is natural.

"Good mornin, Gita, is Ui awa…" my voice trailed off remembering what happened earlier with Ui, I was taken back she reacted like that. "God I'm so stupid!" I shrieked out-loud falling back on my bed burying my face in my pillow. 'throb!' went the pain in my pants, I sat up and looked down to see I was sleeping in my pajamas shirt but my pants and panties weren't anywhere in my room and my dick had apparently been sprung to life by just thinking about Ui.

"Oh come on Pee-kun you already scared Ui don't go making perverted ideas about her." I giggled a bit walking out my room seeing my hair was messed up some "I better shower." I went to the bathroom grabbing my towels and went in the bathroom, I was sure to close it behind me not that it mattered seeing as I was the only one home. I removed my shirt and tossed it on the floor along with my bra, I looked in the mirror admiring my average c-cup breasts. "My oh my, you girls are looking incredibly fine today!" I laugh complimenting myself before turning on the shower and got in. "Eek!" I screamed as the cold water hit me, Pee-chan shriveled up to his usual form before he got excited and I covered my dick.

"I-I know it's cold trust me Pee-chan my girls, Bee-chans are cold too!" the water soon heated up. After twenty minutes I finished my shower and gotten dressed as well and was currently sitting in the living room on the couch wondering what I should do about Ui but decided to leave it be for a bit.

"What to do what to do.." I took my phone out my pocket glancing at the time as it read '8:30pm' "Maybe I should call Ritsu over and see what she thinks." I dialed in Ritsu's number and to my surprise I heard it ring, I glanced around the living room hearing it ring again and again. "What…?" I got off the couch and followed the ringing all the way up to my parent's room, I opened it and saw a sleeping Ritsu, well not only was she sleeping but naked!

"R-Ritsu!" I said hanging up my phone running over to her side, she groaned a bit before opening her eyes. I stared into her big beautiful brown eyes and smiled back. "Ritsu, why are you-" Before I could finish Ritsu pulled me towards her and kissed me! I blushed lightly knowing as this wasn't really a surprise but it still surprised me whenever she did something like this. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed back, slowly and gently at first before advancing by sliding my tongue in her mouth and rubbed it against hers, to my surprise she actually let me do it.

"Mmmm~" moaned Ritsu in the kiss "Mmm~"

"Mmmm~" I kept rubbing my tongue against hers a few more times seeing she grabbed my hands gently, I couldn't help but break the kiss gently.

"That's my payback for last night~" said Ritsu sitting up on my parents bed, she let the covers fall exposing her c-cup breasts to me as well as her dick as well which had been standing at full attention.

"Pay back?" I asked a little dumb founded, reaching over to poke her Pee-chan but she blocked my hand.

"Yui… don't you remember what happened earlier?" she asked sounding a little perplexed, she stared in my eyes and I stared back in hers still not knowing what she meant.

"Uhh…"

"Yui, we had sex!" she sighed a little but flashed me a warm yet upset smile. "You called me over complaining about how Ui ran off because your dick stood up when she was near you, I told you she just needs some time. Hell I even played bottom, I sucked your dick and then you put it in my pussy and~" Ritsu giggled licking her lips leaning towards me. "You came a whole lot, more than I ever did in that one session~ I was surprised and wanted a break but you were so horny that you fucked me until I passed out and then you went to your room and passed out too." 

I glanced over to the other side of Ritsu and saw my semen spreaded on the bed and gulped nervously. "Ohh so you were already here..haha" I let out a confused laugh and looked at Ritsu who kissed me.

"If you want I can spend the night and we can have more fun~"

I blushed giggling, nodding my head while my left hand caressed her cheek. "Yeah we can do that, just as soon as I-"

"Fuck… Azusa~"

I blushed laughing awkwardly and shook my head no. "What? Of course not what makes you say that?"

"Because" she got out of bed leaving her dick to stand between us. "I know how she looks at you, she doesn't know we're futas but I can tell she definitely wants you to fuck her!" she laughed historically.

I rolled my eyes so done with my best friend and kissed her cheek. "Right, like how you said Mio wanted you to fuck her because she was watching you, and when you did you ended up taking her virginity- you lucky bastard."

"What can I say, I am the Queen of snatching girl's virginities all except yours and Ui's and Azusa and Nodoka. I'll let you have them but the rest of our classmates is fair game!" she ran off to the bathroom closing it behind her and got in the shower.

I stood there in my parents room smiling to myself, thinking about what Ritsu said before she ran out the room. "Those girls are mines huh…? Well don't mind if I do then… but first.." I grabbed the sheets and pulled them off the bed "I better clean this up before anyone else notices this- especially Ui." I rolled the sheets up in a ball and made my way to the basement where the laundry room where, I opened the washing machine and tossed them both in there, quickly pushing the start button after I added laundry detergent in it. "There now I'll go back upstairs and wait for Ritsu to get out." I went upstairs and to my surprise Ritsu sat on my couch watching a video on her computer, "Ritsu." I say while approaching her.

"Hmm?" she glanced up at me and smiled, she wore dark blue jeans with a pink short sleeve top, her bangs hung in her face and her headband rested on the couch next to her, I noticed she wore black sneakers too. "You want something?"

I looked down at myself noticing I wore a yellow t-shirt with a grass field and a few flowers on it along with some black jeans and yellow air force one's. "I was wondering" I looked over at her still smiling "What you were doing on your computer."

Ritsu patted a spot on the couch next to her, grinning her usual silly grin. "I found this website."

"What's so important about a website?" I ask sitting down next to her glancing at the screen and ti my surprise I was a porn website except it was a direct link from our school because all of our classmates were there.

"This is how you find out what the girls want! Look at it, some girl named Nagisa Furukawa wants to be fucked doggy style in her school's bathroom, not only that-"

"Whoa! Is that Yoko Sasaki?!" I blurted out staring at a video of her being blurred out.

"Nodoka's friend, yeah she's been on here a lot. I tell ya this girl is always being fucked by someone in her class but she's not always a bottom, when she dominates boy oh boy does she bring the heat!" replied Ritsu fanning herself.

"Hey Ritsu what will happen to our school's porn site if these videos somehow got leaked?" I asked pushing play on the video to see Yoko being fucked by a member of the Student Council with a double end dildo, it was unbelievable that something lik this was real in our school.

"Well whoever is on this site will be expelled." 

"Oh expelled that's not…huh?!"


End file.
